Millia Rage
Millia Rage is a character in the fighting game series Guilty Gear. She fights with the skills of an assassin, using her magical hair as a weapon. Info Name: Millia Rage Height: 5 7 Blood Type: B Weight: 106 lbs Eye Color: Blue Origin: Russia Birthday: Unknown (Millia is an orphan) Hobbies: Playing with cats Likes: Her Honor, Chastity Dislikes: Zato, losing hair in the midst of battle Story Background Born of Russian descent, Millia lost both of her parents at an early age. She was thereafter adopted into a nearby Assassin's Guild, where she practiced in the art of Hi-Deigokutsuipou, or the Six Forbidden Magics. Using the Sixth Hi-Deigokutsuipou, "Angra", Millia's hair gained the abilities she currently possesses. Zato-1 practiced a similar technique, the Fifth Forbidden Magic, "Shokusei Kagejin", by sacrificing his sense of sight. Due to Zato-1's rise in power within the Guild, Millia betrayed her "comrade", sealing him within a dimensional portal. Millia abandoned the Guild shortly thereafter, finding no comfort in the cruel ways of an assassin. The Guild leader eventually escaped, enraged at Millia's actions, leading to an overall hatred of women. Guilty Gear Upon hearing of Zato-1's escape from the dimensional prison, Millia uses the Second Holy Order's Fighting Tournament as a method of tracking down Zato, determined to end his life once and for all. Manipulated much like the rest of the cast, the bloodshed from the Tournament releases Justice from her slumber. However, she is promptly destroyed by none other than Sol Badguy. Guilty Gear X Still in search of Zato-1, Millia hears mention of a Gear with free will. Panicked countries establish another "tournament", with a prize of 500,000 World Dollars to he who captures, dead or alive, the aforementioned Gear. Rage uses this as yet another chance to find Zato. Canonically, the former assassin finally finds Zato, seemingly ending his life. Unknown to her, Eddie takes control of Zato's body thereafter, having been slowly gaining control over Zato since the bonding with its master. Guilty Gear XX After the "death" of Commander Gear Dizzy, as well as Zato-1, Millia continued living in her familiar solitude. However, it was not long before she received sightings of a being similar to that of Zato's Forbidden Beast, Eddie. Encountering many familiar, as well as new, faces along the way, Millia once again confronts Eddie. In XX, Millia has three different endings, all of which conclude upon her search for Eddie. In the first, Slayer bars her path just before she is about to confront Eddie. After a fight Millia manages to hold her ground but is unable to defeat him, Slayer "reveals" to Millia that her hair is of the same origins as Eddie, though Millia replies that "she knows this better than anybody." In the second ending she manages to defeat Slayer and pass on through to then subsequently kill Eddie; fatigued and relieved, Millia returns to her new life. The third ending is very similar to the second albeit with a much brighter outcome. After killing Eddie, she buries Zato's body, leaving her hair and Zato's blindfold as a memento. She thanks him and leaves. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Millia sets off to find and kill Eddie and destroy the Assassin's Guild once and for all. After slaying Eddie, she finds out that her hair was about "releasing", what could mean losing her magical powers and maybe implying Millia's death. She finds out even if she kills Eddie, the Guild will not cease... In her first ending she managed to finish her vendetta as she slays Eddie and remembers his last words to remember his existence. She continued to live on a run from the Assassins Guild, but did not falter in her mind and continues to keep her hair under control. In the second ending however, she completely lost control of her hair and ended up accidentally killing Bridget. As she stood horrified on her act, she was accidentally stabbed in the back by her fan, killing her, but she felt content as she died as herself, not a monster. Musical References *Millia got her name from Meliah Rage, which was an USA thrash-metal band from the middle of the 80s. This band was named after indians from Meliah tribe, who used opium before battles to fall in battle rage. *Rage is also a German metal band, which had a solid success in Japan. *Millia's Instant Kill is named Iron Maiden, an English metal band. *Winger, one of Millia's Overdrives, is an USA hard-rock band from the beginning of the 80s. *Her other Overdrive, Emerald Rain, is a Canadian melodic-rock band. *Millia's Sixth Hi-Deigokutsuipou, "Angra," is a reference to a Brazillian Power metal band of the same name. Trivia *Part of Millia's story is similar to BlazBlue's Litchi Faye-Ling, in the same way as their rivalry to one who made contact with the same forbidden power they used (Zato with Forbidden Beast Eddie and Arakune with the Boundary), and it is hinted that they may be lovers to their counterparts in the past, and they also left their first organizations (Assassins Guild and Sector Seven) before their first games begin. Along with that, as the story advances, just like how Millia realized that her hair will be released, and possibly killing her, the Boundary has started to show its corruption stages to Litchi. Gallery Image:Millia-falcoon.jpg|Falcoon's take on Millia Image:Gg am mi.gif|Millia's 'Guilty Gear' ending Image:Ggj am 09.png|'Guilty Gear Judgement' Ending 9 Image:Ggxplus mm 08.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission 8 Image:Ggxplus sm mi2.jpg|Millia's second Story Mode ending in 'Guilty Gear X Plus' Image:Ggxplus sp 05.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Special Ending 5 Image:Ggxxac am mi.png|Millia's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' Ending Image:Ggxxac ex mi.png|Millia's 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' EX Ending Image:Ggxxac sp 08.png|'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core' Special Ending 8 Image:Ggxxacplus mm 08.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' Mission 8 Image:Ggxxacplusending millia1.jpg|Millia's first Story Mode Ending in 'Guilty Gear XX Accent Core Plus' Image:Ggxxr am mi.jpg|Millia's 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Arcade Ending Image:Ggxxr mm 04.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Mission 4 Image:Ggxxr sm mi1.jpg|Millia's Path 1 Story Mode Ending in 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Image:Ggxxr sm mi2.jpg|Millia's Path 2 Story Mode Ending in 'Guilty Gear XX #RELOAD' Image:Millia MobileSuitGio.jpg|fanart Image:Millia shonensan.jpg|fanart Sprite Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans